


Small Break

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Inquisitor is hard work. Thankfully, Lavellan has caring friends. And a caring boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Break

**Author's Note:**

> Ru'riro hasn't truly had a break since he joined the Inquisition and a few have taken notice. Varric and Cole have an idea and drag the one who loves the Inquisitor the most into the middle of it. Not that he minds honestly.

_”Come back tonight then.”_

Lavellan had no idea what Dorian meant by that parting comment he gave the elf as he made his way back to the steps leading downstairs. But he was happy that Dorian was thinking about him. It was cute and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he made his way down the steps and through Solas’ rotunda, finding his way through the hall swiftly to avoid being stopped like usual by whatever noble decided to drop by unannounced. Again. Sighing, he slipped past every one and somehow managed to get up to his quarters. Varric, Cole and he were going to go on a short scouting mission in the area mainly just for the hell of it. The place had been explored upsidedown, sideways and inside out but Varric had mentioned something about Cole being fidgety lately and that the kid needed to go do something or else he wasn’t going to be able to stop him from hitting someone. And that someone was probably going to be Sera as she hadn’t stopped pestering the poor kid for days.

Donning his armor, he shoved his feet into the boots with a small grimace. He’d never truly get used to wearing shoes. He wasn’t quite fond of them but he quickly realized that he needed to wear them through his travels. He would never quite understand how Solas never wore shoes. Hell, even Sera was wearing shoes everywhere and that was an amazing thing. Nevertheless, he got ready and grabbed his battleaxe before trudging back down the steps. As much as he loved the privacy his quarters provided, he really didn’t like the fact it was so high up. And now he had to sneak through the hall again but with heavy armor and a giant axe. Lovely. Thankfully it seemed to have cleared out a bit so he was able to sneak out the front alongside Varric and Cole.

A couple hours into their impromptu trip, Cole had managed to run off three times and come back each time with the largest grin on his lips that Lavellan had ever seen. “What do you keep getting in to, Cole?” He finally asked, laughing as Cole continued to grin at the other two happily. “You’re far too giddy.”

Cole continued grinning and got that mysterious air about him that he always did when he was up to something. He stood there for a moment before suddenly disappearing again and suddenly reappearing behind Lavellan. “Crowned!” He sang happily before bouncing away and in front of the other again.

“What in the-“ Reaching up, Lavellan touched something placed upon his head. Feeling around a bit but making sure not to ruin whatever it was, he started laughing. “Cole, did you make a pun?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Cole and then got even more suspiscious as Varric was smirking now as he watched them. “What’s going on?”

“It was the Kid’s idea to get you out of there. He said something about your mind being too loud and there wasn’t enough silence up there.” Varric explained, smiling as he watched Cole move around again and kneel down near another patch of flowers. “You’ve been very…how do I put this nicely…Uptight lately. Even Cassandra had noticed and that’s saying something. What’s going on, Inquisitor?”

Blinking owlishly, the elf could only chuckle. “What have I told you about that name, Varric? My name is Ru’riro. Or Lavellan as people like to refer me as. But I’m not too fond of that Inquisitor title.”

“You’re dodging the question.”

“I am.” Ru’riro nodded, his smile dropping. “It’s just stress. I’ll be fine. Honestly. Thank you guys for getting me out of that place though.” He really was incredibly happy about getting out of Skyhold and for something as simple as scouting. Which turned out to be not a real scouting mission but merely a walk to clear his head. He was damn appreciative of his friends. He watched Cole run around a bit before the boy suddenly stopped and turned to look back at them with a knowing look on his face. “Stay out of my head, Cole.”

“You need silence.” Cole said, shaking his head as he moved back over to them. “Quiet. Dark. Peace. Like the tent with the clan. Always by yourself. You preferred it that way. Not so much anymore but you still prefer to be in a quiet place.”

“Well, you’re not wrong” Ru’riro chuckled, crossing his arms over his waist as he waited for Cole to continue like he knew the boy was going to continue.

“You don’t like to be totally alone anymore though. You like HIS company. Especially when-“

“Aaaaand we’re done.” Ru’riro said quickly, shaking his head as he laughed. “Out of my head now please.”

“Oh by all means, Kid, please continue. I’d like to hear this.” Varric said with a grin, giving the Inquisitor a knowing look. He got a glare in return before he chuckle and set a hand on Cole’s arm. “I’m kidding. Let’s stop teasing him now and get back to Skyhold so he can be with HIM.” There was some grumbling behind him and Varric laughed. “C’mon now, Inquisitor. Grumbling will only make the Kid want to know what’s going on in your head some more!” The grumbling immediately stopped.

It was dark by the time the three made their way back into Skyhold. Varric and Cole walked off towards the tavern, something about Varric wanting to see if he could get Cole to try mead this time. Waving them goodnight, Ru’riro trudged up the stone steps and peeked into the hall to see who was all in there and only saw Josephine and Cassandra sitting at one of the long tables. Cassandra caught sight of him and waved to him. “Welcome back, Inquisitor.” She said easily, giving Josephine a quick look as the Antivan started giggling.

“Lovely. What in the world are you two hiding from me?” Ru’rior asked, walking down the hall towards where they were seated. He leaned against the statue next to the table and gave them what he hoped a stern look but he knew it wasn’t working as Josephine started giggling more. “Have you two been drinking?”

“Of course not.” Cassandra quipped quickly, rolling her eyes. “You’ve been gone all day though. I’m sure you’re tired. We’ll not keep you.”

“Yes! You do look tired, Inquisitor. You should turn in for the night. You have that meeting with a noble from Orlais early in the morning.” Josephine said, perking up with a happy glint in her eyes.

It was a bit unnerving to see the two of them like this but they did speak the truth. He was tired and he did want to turn in early but he was still curious as to what Dorian wanted from him. But first, getting changed out of his armor and into something much more comfortable. “Right. Thank you, Josie. Goodnight, ladies.” He said, bowing politely to the two of them before swiftly making his way towards the door to his quarters. Sighing heavily, he rubbed at his temple gently with his left hand as he walked up the steps heavily. Now that it had been pointed out, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Preferably with a certain Tevinter mage tucked next to him but he was sure Dorian would be studying through the night again like he had been for the past two weeks or so. He missed rolling over in the morning and finding his nose buried into a mess of dark hair and a slightly grumpy Dorian grumbling at him to stop squirming about. Smiling, he opened the door to his room and shut it behind him as he made it up the last staircase. He really was hating stairs at the moment. 

It was quite the ordeal with removing his armor, almost falling over quite a few times and knocking over a few things here and there before he was finally down to his underclothes. Sighing in relief, he turned to his bed to grab night clothes and nearly jumped out of his skin as he finally noticed Dorian sitting on his bed comfortably. “You complete arse.” He hissed, grabbing his clothing quickly to pull on. His heart was racing. How the hell hadn’t he noticed the other male in his room? Was he that exhausted?

“I did say I’d be seeing you tonight did I not?” Dorian hummed, grinning as he watched the elf struggle to pull his shirt over his head. “Amatus, you’re going to fall. Stop struggling.” He sighed dramatically and got up from the bed. He grabbed at Ru’riro’s flailing arms and stopped him, helping him pull the shirt down and straightened it out carefully. Smoothing it across the other’s chest, he let out a surprised breath as he suddenly had an armful of elf. “Well, hello.” He got some sort of sleepy grumble in reply. Tutting, Dorian gently peeled Ru’riro from his chest. “Cole was right.”

“Wait a minute. Is everyone in on something or am I completely out of the loop on everything?” Ru’riro asked, pulling away a bit more as he looked up slightly at Dorian. “First Varric and Cole trick me into leaving Skyhold. Then I return and Cassandra and Josephine are giggling like young girls over something and now you’re saying Cole told you something? What’s going on?”

“You’re stressed.”

“I could have told you that!” Ru’rior snapped, running a hand through his hair quickly. “I’ve been stressed for months! Who wouldn’t be in this situation?!” He started pacing around the room angrily. “I get nominated by my own clan to go and spy on humans and their meeting, something that I don’t even care about and somehow end up being tossed in the middle of everything! Then I’m hurried off to go parading around and closing all these rifts in the world. All the while being told I’m some Herald of Andraste. Someone I don’t even believe in.” He spat out, whirling around to look at Dorian who was watching him with slight concern on his face. “Don’t give me that look!” He paused and sighed heavily. “Sorry.” He murmured, rubbing at his face roughly.

“Quite alright, Amatus.” Dorian said gently, stepping closer to his irate lover. “Feel better?” He asked, pulling Ru’riro into his chest and rested his head on top of the other’s head gently.

“I hate it when you manage to get me to say whatever I’m feeling so easily. It’s annoying. You’re annoying.” Ru’riro huffed, slipping his arms around Dorian’s waist. He tightened his hold on the other almost immediately and sighed contently. He nearly started purring as Dorian started rubbing his back with purpose. “Maybe not so annoying.”

“Yes yes. I’m annoying. And yet you still put up with me on a daily basis.” Dorian hummed. Not sure how that man managed to it but Ru’rior could HEAR the smirk in his tone. “Now shut up and let’s get you to bed.”

Nodding in agreement, Ru’riro allowed himself to be tugged to his bed and pushed down onto it. He watched Dorian move about a bit before he quickly grabbed at the mage’s wrist. “Will you stay tonight? You’ve been nonstop researching for weeks. I’ve missed you in my bed.” He wasn’t entirely sure, not with the horrible lighting in his room from only candles but he was pretty sure that Dorian’s cheeks flushed a darker shade than his usual skin tone.

“Well now I can’t say no after that confession.” Dorian said after shaking off the initial embarrassment. Before he undressed, he went around the room and snuffed out all the candles and then he stripped down until he was comfortable and pulled back the blankets to climb under them. “Did you have a nice walk today?” He asked as he got comfortable and pulled the small man into his arms.

“I did. Now will you tell me what’s going on?” Ru’riro asked, peering up at the other with as much of a puppydog eye look he could get with his exhaustion right now.

“Nope. That will have to wait. For now though? Sleep, Amatus.” Dorian whispered, kissing his forehead gently. “You need it.”

As much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn’t. Sleep grabbed him quickly and pulled him down deep. Out like a light and snoring quietly within five minutes, Ru’riro relaxed almost completely for the first time in nearly two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot but i decided I wanted to write more about my Inquisitor and his 'Vint! If you'd like to know more about my Inquisitor, just ask!  
> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I take requests there as well!


End file.
